


Reinkas things

by Lord_Berkut



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:29:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_Berkut/pseuds/Lord_Berkut
Summary: I need a place to put all my questions/prompts and share my love for these two





	1. Ficlet: Ties

  
Lukas: **Is wearing suit and tie**   
  
Reinhardt: **Trying to hide his blushing while looking down**   
  
Lukas: **Pulls Reinhardt’s tie to bring him closer** Hey sexy.  **winks and kisses Reinhardt**   
  
Reinhardt: You are so hot what the fuck.  **he shakes his head**  You’re gonna make me lose my mind.   
  
Lukas: How about later tonight?  **raises eyebrows, winks and leaves**


	2. QnA: Cuddles/Cute

**Who yawns and then snuggles up to their partner?**

Depends on the day if Lukas is tired from teaching or Rein’s done with Linda’s bs **  
** **Who likes to press their nose against their partner’s neck while smiling?**

It’s not common but Lukas. **  
** **Where do they like to go stargazing?**

The spirit forest has a really great view, Rigel has a unique night view, so it depends **  
** **When the other person is away, who likes to sleep with a stuffy that their partner got them?**

Reinhardt. He’s too clingy for anyone’s good. **  
** **What song would they duet at karaoke night?**

Stronger Than You from Steven Universe or Hopes and Dreams from Undertale the Musical **  
** **Who kisses the inside of their partner’s palm?**

Reinhardt, he’s had experience from Ishtar **  
** **What song would they passionately sing in the car together?**

Reinhardt would never admit it but the Gypsy Bard from Friendship is Witchcraft

**What would they bake together at 3am in the morning, in their pjs and listening to their music while non stop giggling the whole time?**

Everything. If they have an excess of dessert items, then they did one **  
** **Who can’t stop laughing while the other has their arms wrapped around them and kissing their face all over?**

A bit different but Reinhardt gets the giggles while making out with Lukas **  
** **Who hypes the other up while they try on new outfits?**

Reinhardt. **  
** **Where is their favourite place to be alone?**

Any store early in the morning or late at night. It feels surreal to them but they enjoy it. **  
** **What type of class would they go to together? Ex- pottery, art, music, ECT.**

Does the pta meetings count? Outside of that, they haven’t found any yet. **  
** **Who makes the other breakfast in bed?**

Lukas definitely. He’s team mom for a reason.

**What cute nicknames do they call one another?**

Lukas: Ginger stud, Cinnabean

Reinhardt: Rein **  
** **What do they say to one another when they first wake up?**

Lukas: Good Morning

Reinhardt: *from under the covers* Is it time to get up? *groans*


	3. QnA: Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare QnA

**Who has the nightmares and who calms the other down?**

Both but Rein gets nightmares more **  
** **Who snuggles up to who when their partner has a nightmare?**

Reinhardt, but with a lot of stuffed animals as well **  
** **Does the person who has the nightmare ever want to talk about their nightmare?**

Not really. **  
** **When they sleep together does the person who have the nightmares, don’t have them anymore?**

Usually, but once Reinhardt couldn’t calm Lukas dow **  
** **When the person who doesn’t normally have nightmares, has a nightmare, how does the other comfort them?**

Baking, history documents and hot chocolate with marshmallows. **  
** **Do they stay up talking all night when one of them do have a nightmare?**

Usually it’s 30 min - an hour, sometimes more sometimes less **  
** **Even if they weren’t dating at the time, would the one trying to comfort the person who had the nightmare, invite them into their bed?**

Yes, and Berkut would get in on it if he was staying the night. **  
** **Is it a reoccurring nightmare that the person has? If so, what is the significance behind this?**

Reinhardt: Yes, usually being possessed by Loptyr or having to kill everyone he loves

Lukas: Being rejected by everyone since he let down his dad and half brother **  
** **Does the person trying to comfort the other, do they make them a warm beverage?**

Hot chocolate with marshmallows and whipped cream. **  
** **When their partner wasn’t there to help them, what would have they done to calm themselves down?**

Reinhardt: Calling someone who’s willing to listen and sobbing.

Lukas: Buries himself in a book. 


	4. QnA: General and Extra Long

**Who would impulsively adopt a bunch of animals?**

Reinhardt adopted 2 children and possibly a third (Berkut, Anthony and my oc Ariel) **  
** **  
** **Who initiates PDA the most in public?**

Reinhardt, though on accident.  **  
** **  
** **Who unintentionally rips the other’s heart apart? Why? How?**

No one. Though in some au’s it’s Lukas since he’s AceAro and he doesn’t feel like he’s worthy enough for Reinhardt. **  
** **  
** **Who would dramatically run to the other when reunited?**

Reinhardt. He’s like 8 in a grown man’s body. **  
** **  
** **Who would kill for the other?**

Reinhardt nearly killed Linda for insulting Lukas **  
** **  
** **Who would die for the other?** **  
** Commander Mom would intervene before anyone dies.  **  
** **Who would live for the other?**

It’s all or nothing for them **  
** **  
** **Who would do two of the three? (Kill, die, live)**

Reinhardt would kill an orphanage for Lukas. **  
** **  
** **Who would be rudely sarcastic? (Whether intentionally or not)**

Lukas towards Linda, Rein towards Lukas’ half brother. **  
** **  
** **Who meets their future in-laws first?**

Lukas. He kind of adores Olwen in the way he does Alm **  
** **  
** **Who fell for the other first?**

Reinhardt **  
** **  
** **Who would happily take the other’s last name if given the chance?**

What’s a last name? They don’t have any **  
** **  
** **Who is your OTP’s unofficial/official child?**

Anthony hands down. Adoption and everything. **  
** **  
** **Who wears/wore a fake smile before meeting the other?**

Lukas because he’s emotionally dead inside.  **  
** **  
** **Who brought what in the other’s life? (Did Person A bring Person B the light they yearned for? Did Person B give Person A the family they always crave? Etc.)**

Lukas took away the pain from Reinhardt losing Ishtar from Julius.  **  
** **  
** **Who would spoil their child/pet?**

Reinhardt, though Lukas wants them to have the future they want.  **  
** **  
** **Who proposed? (How did they propose? When? What were the rings like?)**

Reinhardt but with a ring pop and secretly during the fight’s with Muspell **  
** **  
** **Who dies first?**

They young, let them have their fun. **  
** **  
** **Who is the older one of the two?**

Reinhardt by one year (Lukas is 24, Rein is 25) **  
** **  
** **Who is the best man/maid of honor at their wedding?**

Alm and Berkut. The other heroes of Shade team joins them as well. **  
** **  
** **Who is the ring bearer at their wedding?**

Anthony with Nino as the Flower girl with help from Cynthia. **  
** **  
** **Which of the two cry first during their wedding?**

Reinhardt. He’s an emotional boy. **  
** **  
** **What is their favorite thing about their lover?**

Reinhardt: He adores everything about Lukas.

Lukas: How Rein adores him and brought the light into his life. **  
** **  
** **How many times have they fallen in love with their lover again? How many more times can they fall for the other?**

Reinhardt can fall in love with him everyday.  **  
** **  
** **Who would defend the other’s honor?**

Both. Mainly Reinhardt almost killing a lot of people **  
** **  
** **Who would get lost in a crowd? (Bonus: What would the other yell to find their lover?)**

Reinhardt.

Lukas: *clears throat* LUKAS IS A BACKWATER NOBLE

*Clive and Fernand come rushing *****

Lukas: Not what I wanted but… *clears throat again* REINHARDT IS FOR SCRUBS!

*Reinhardt comes rushing with his fellow horse emblem members*

Lukas: There he is.  **  
** **  
** **What keeps them together? (Their children? Pets? Work? Friends? Love?)**

Love **  
** **  
** **Who is the crazier of the two when drunk?**

Alcohol is not really a thing in their house.  **  
** **  
** **Who loves it when the other is drunk?**

Alcohol is STILL not really a thing in their house.  **  
**


End file.
